This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. Plasmodium falciparum is a purine auxotroph requiring hypoxanthine as a key metabolic precursor. Erythrocyte adenine nucleotides are the source of the purine precursors, making adenosine deaminase (ADA) a key enzyme in the pathway of hypoxanthine formation in Plasmodium falciparum. Methylthioadenosine (MTA) is one of purine nucleotide substrates for most malarial ADAs, but not for human ADA. The catalytic site specificity of malarial ADAs permits methylthiocoformycin (MT-coformycin) to act as a Plasmodium-specific transition state analogue with low affinity for human ADA [Tyler, P. C., Taylor, E. A., Frohlich, R. G. G., and Schramm, V. L. (2007) J. Am. Chem. Soc. 129, 6872-6879]. The structural basis for MTA and MT-coformycin specificity in malarial ADAs is the subject of speculation. In this study, we report the crystal structure of ADA from Plasmodium vivax (PvADA) in a complex with MT-coformycin that reveals an unprecedented binding geometry for 5'-methylthioribosyl groups in the malarial ADAs. Compared to malarial ADA complexes with adenosine or deoxycoformycin, 5'-methylthioribosyl groups are rotated 130 degrees . A hydrogen bonding network between Asp172 and the 3'-hydroxyl of MT-coformycin is essential for recognition of the 5'-methylthioribosyl group. Water occupies the 5'-hydroxyl binding site when MT-coformycin is bound. Mutagenesis of Asp172 destroys the substrate specificity for MTA and MT-coformycin. Kinetic, mutagenic, and structural analyses of PvADA and kinetic analysis of five other Plasmodium ADAs establish the unique structural basis for its specificity for MTA and MT-coformycin. Plasmodium gallinaceum ADA does not use MTA as a substrate, is not inhibited by MT-coformycin, and is missing Asp172.